


In The Shower Room (NSFW)

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads are up to something in the shower room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shower Room (NSFW)

You have to be careful, lads. It's slippy in the shower room.

An extra. So, who is he looking at with that cheeky grin?


End file.
